DSO R
Summary Thanks to the efforts of the Research and Development team, the Demon Slayer Organization has access to some pretty advanced technology. They study the various materials brought in by the field agents and use them to develop gadgets for combative or medical purposes. Though their talents are used more for creating weapons they are in the process of making advancements in the medical field. Much like the medical division, R&D mostly consists of agents who are technique types. This department is headed by Dr. Miles Prower; yes, our genius fox-boy Tails. Creations As the brains of the organization, these scientific geniuses have worked together to mass produce some of the most powerful tools of war. Armor The R&D team created numerous sets of armor that can be powered by chaos or solar energy; they don't just offer protection, but have a handful of other functions too. The gauntlets have a built-in chaos booster function, this allows the user to access and boost their chaos and super forms. Through the manipulation of space-time the boots grant a user the ability walk on walls ceilings and even water; this space-time manipulation also affords flight by manipulating gravity. Scope They have developed scopes capable of measuring the power of beings who are otherwise immeasurable. These measurements being read in units of chaos energy levels or CELs for short; their range being from less than 1 to more than 7. Modifiable Armaments These are weapons that can be modified between 3 modes to suit various situations; and depending on those situations the effects each mode produces will differ. For long range combat, these weapons can take on a firearms mode; this mode allows users to fire compressed chaos and solar energy at targets. Depending on which one is used, it can fire lasers, a compressed star or even a black hole; it can even lock targets in a stasis field by firing a beam of chaos energy. Blade mode is for close combat, using solar or chaos energy the user can generate a blade to cut down obstacles in their way. Using chaos energy, a user can cut a hole in space-time; while using solar energy to generate a blade that burns whatever it cuts. Finally, these mod arms have a whip mode; this is used for mid range combat and uses energy to create whips that constrict, throw and strike the targets from a distance. APLIRs Meaning "All Purpose Life Imitating Robots", these are automatons created from the union of science and magic. These bots have the ability to scan and copy data from numerous sources, storing it for later use; and they use this ability to assist with various lab projects and training. While originally meant to be war machines, certain incidents occurred in the past and now that option is no longer a viable course of action. Members Miles Cabara's surrogate father and head of research & development, Miles lends his efforts toward the liberation of Mobius by building various weapons and tools for the agents to use; he was the primary figure in the development of the chaos booster gauntlets that are present in today's armor set. Knots ... Venus A talented inventor with a heart of gold. Though she studied under Miles himself, her mistakes often overshadow her accomplishments. However, this intelligent hybrid is responsible for the creation of the Mod Arms; weapons based on her own invention, the Variable Tool. Forge An intelligent mechanic, Forge is one of the individuals responsible for maintaining the various machines created by the organization. R&D Recruits Characters from other creators who have joined the fight; you can join too by visiting the Recruitment forum. Trivia (fun facts) Gallery Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Good